This invention relates to a suspension apparatus for control devices, control panels and the like, which can be assembled from a connection flange or connection rotary joint, support body sections, angle units, and intermediary joints which can be connected with a wall or a machine body and a coupling unit which can be connected with the control device, the control panel or the like.
With the connection flange, the connection rotary joint, the intermediary joints and the coupling unit, it is possible to have a universal rotating capacity of the control device attached on the end of the suspension apparatus. The support body sections and the angle units permit a height and lateral adjustment between the connection point of the suspension apparatus on the wall or the machine body and the control device or control panel.
Known suspension apparatuses of this type use hollow profile sections as support body sections for strength. This has the disadvantage that the electrical connection lines and other lines have to be routed from the machine to the control device through the support body sections, as well as the angle units and the rotary joints. This application is complicated and time-consuming.
There are other known suspension apparatuses in which the support body sections are constructed as U-profile sections. After the insertion of the connection lines, the support body sections are covered with a covering piece. These support body sections facilitate the positioning of the connection lines. However, they must have a relatively large cross-section in order to be able to absorb a sufficiently great magnitude of stress.
In addition, in both known suspension apparatuses, the connection of the connection flange, the connection rotary joint, the intermediary joints, the angle units and the coupling unit to the support body sections is complicated and expensive.